A strand of glass filaments is typically formed by attenuating molten glass through a plurality of orifices and a bottom plate of a bushing. The filaments are attenuated by applying tractive forces to the streams of glass, so as to attenuate the streams. The filaments are coated with a size or binder material which serves to provide a lubricating quality to the individual filaments to provide them with abrasion resistance. The glass filaments are sized with the size material substantially immediately after they are formed. The filaments are gathered in parallel relationship to form a strand.
The continuous strand is then fed to a chopping device where it is cut into individual segments of a desired length. The present invention relates to a strand forming and chopping apparatus, a thread-up apparatus for directing a strand into a chopping device and a method of threading a strand in a strand forming and chopping apparatus. The apparatus and method allow for robust, automatic thread-up, are extremely efficient and allow for ergonomic operation to the benefit of the operator. The apparatus and method may be used with a single position chopper.